My Snow White Queen
by Bourgeois
Summary: Helena grew up in the Aboveground, with the Goblin King as her best friend. But as she gets older what happens when she realizes he is more than a friend to her? What will come of them when Jareth's authority is questioned because of her? M for later,Rate
1. Chapter 1 :: Memories Past

Chapter One :: Memories Past

The outdoor air was crisp and fresh. A blazing ball of light rose high above the green land, its ray shining warmly down on the small town. And as the pool of blue above the community tricked people into going outside, Helena sat in her room - on her bed, legs and arms crossed. Her two older brothers were out with their friends, and her parents were downstaires 'chatting'. And by that they meant watching 24 on television, while cross-stiching and eatting. Well, my father was, thankfully, not doing and needlework. At the young age of seven the girl was already fairly well matured, metally at least. She was still rather short with all of the innocence in her apperence that she lacked in her soul. Her gaze never left the window. Her eyes stayed put on watching the tree outside her room, hoping and waiting for a streak of white.

A streak of white that belonged to a rather majestic owl, who often perched outside her window - listening to every word the girl could pour out to him. Though Helena wasn't a neive little girl, and she knew the owl was not really an owl. She had since she had first seen him two years ago. And at the age of six the animal had admitted to her predictions, and showed himself as the true being that he was. A king. A goblin king of a far away place called The Labyrinth - located in the Underground. The brunette had sat there the whole time, not looking a tad bit shocked or frightened. Her emotions never changed as he told her all about the wonderful place and all the creatures and magic inside. Once he had silenced he expected a yelp of joy or awe - but all he got was a strange look from the girl and the simple sentence "Are you a pedophile?".

After a few hours of disscusion with the child who seemed to challenege his wit and authority, he decided to take her to the Labyrinth. All the young girl had done was shrug, stand up, and follow him through the window and into the new world. But once she had entered that place. The oh so fairy-tale like place, things began to change. Her eyes lit up and a wide smile tugged at her mouth. Her skin seemed to glow with happiness and she soon ran away from the king and through the medieval castle, eventually slowing to a skip. The entire time Jareth had been chuckling to himself and chasing after the little girl, treating her like his own little sister. He had scooped her up and spun her around, danced with her on his shoes, and given her a piggy-back ride through the castle. She seemed to all of a sudden bring out a rather light-hearted boy out of the fierce goblin king, something that she never seemed to notice. But he did. And with that, he decided that maybe having her around when he was rather gloomy would brighten his spirits, and the Labyrinth's image.

Over the next year the two had become very close, in a non-creepy way, and Helena began to view him not only as an entertaining person to be around, but her best friend. She had never been that good at socializing herself. She had always been the creepy kid who liked to write stories and draw little vampires and the like. But Jareth didn't seem to care, and he treated her as if she was no different than anyone else. And the child appreciated that. So she stuck close to him, made sure to try and seem him every other day, and made sure that no one found out. He was a secret. The Labyrinth was a secret. Her entire life seemed to be a secret. And truthfully, she didn't really mind.

A good half hour passed with nothing, and with a rather disappointed sigh Helena rose from her bed and to the mirror that stood across the room. She ran a small brush through her dark brown hair, straightening it even more than it naturally was. Her bright blue eyes moved from her face to the ground, and slowly her nose began to burn. In reality she was worried. She hadn't seen the king in over three days now. It didn't seem like that long, but every time he would be gone for a while he left her a note on the pillow. And sure, she knew it was weird that a man of his age hung out with her - but in the Underground it seemed completely normal. Maybe he could be courting a young lady, or on a trip with the rest of kings and queens or whatever they were. But she missed him. She was a seven year old girl who missed her best friend. What else was she to do?

She sat down the brush on a desk and bowed her head, moving to sit on a wooden chair a few inches from her. She laid her arms on the desk and her face went onto the mahogany desk, a single tear dripping from her eye. And soon she was silently sobbing. Her eyes puffed and her heart began to swell at the pain. As her hair and forearms became covered with the salty water she tried to stop and regain herself, but nothing she could mumble to herself would help. So she kept her position. Whimpering and sniffing. And after a few more moments when the tears were still going, she felt a presence behind her. A warm hand laid on her shoulder, covering it completely, and hot breath flew to her neck.

"Did you really miss me that much? Come my dear, I might be entertaining, but I am not worth tears."

A rather velvety like voiced carried itself to her ears, and Helena turned her head up to see him. Her tear streaken face seemed to suddenly gain a new feeling of joy and she jumped out of her seat and into his arms. Jareth merely chuckled at her greeting, and patted her back with on hand, and rested the other under her backside to support her. With the girl firmly wrapped around his neck and his hands holding on to her they were face to face and he could see the somewhat depressing side she had. It tugged at his heart really, to see this normally happy child in such a state - even though he had just cheered her tremendously.

He moved the hand that rested on her back to wipe away the tears on her face, and he began to feel his eyes burn. But he wasn't going to cry. He hadn't cried since he was a young child, much younger than she was now. But still his lip quievered for a moment before he regained himself, taking in a deep breath to flow out his emotions. "Are you okay Jareth?" Her voice still cracked and gurgled do to the almost twenty minutes she had spent in that complete meltdown. He nodded softly and held her up high before making her loosen her grip on him. Instead of putting her down like everyone else would do to her he threw her into the air a few inches and catched her, whirling her back into place. A small giggle escaped from her, and he too smiled broadly. "Can we go now?" Taking a moment to think things over he sat her on the bed and took a seat beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We can. Go to the Labyrinth that is. But I have to warn you, the fierys are quite... erm... rambuctious right now so you best stay in the castle with me, alright?" He would have rather used the word 'pissed', but he didn't want to completely drown the girls of all manners and lady likeness. She nodded gleefully, ready to leave but he pulled her back down and look her rather seriously in the eye. "Now Helena, I need you to promise me you won't wander off. I know you, I know you will try to go see that little worm and his friends or something if I don't make you commit. So, swear you won't get in trouble?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again. "By getting in trouble do you mean not leaving?" His eyes narrowed, and yet he gave her a playful smirk - while sounding out a very low 'yes'. Her eyes rolled again and the took his hand and shook it. "As long as you promise that I can get some of the candy!" Ah, the goblin candy. Even if it didn't sound very tasteful, it was like heaven on earth with every bite. He laughed again and the shook her hand, and pulled her up off the bed.

"So I am guessing the young lady is ready to go?" His voice was teasing again as his hand whisked some of her hair from behind her head to in front of her eyes. Tightening her face and sticking out her lower lip she blew away the hair and looked up at him. "I am not young!" Oh but her voice disagreed tremendously. "Of course your not." And with that, they were gone, reappearing in the Labyrinth for yet another day of adventure and amusment for him, and joy and wonder for her.


	2. Chapter 2 :: Down the Road

Chapter Two :: Down The Road

As you grow older, you loose your innocence. And Helena was no differnet. She became more tempremental, much more easily aggravated, and somewhat anti-social. It wasn't as if she dressed in completely gothic lolita clothing and hated her life, she just tended to stick to herself. She would write letters to Jareth and wrap them into her hand, and somehow they were transported to him. She was only ten now, so she didn't quite understand how it worked. Though as before she was just as observant and mature. She realized Jareth had true magical powers with those crystals, and that he was able to use them in order to help him in daily life. And in the not so daily life... Such as sending letters from Aboveground to the Labyrinth in a split second. At the moment she sat on the pebble stone covered playground, away from everyone else and under a large tree beside the metal fence. Her legs were brought up to her chin and her eyes were narrowed in the sunlight to view the children around her.

Time went by slower than normal, and it seemed like every minute ticked away only to taunt her. But after a few moments she was brought back to the real world when she felt something rough hit her arm. Her face turned, only to be hit by a pebble on her cheek. She didn't speak, didn't move. Just looked to her side where the objects were coming from. Taking a quick glance to the playground she viewed only half her fifth grade class on the playground. Three teachers sat under another shaded tree, laughing about sticky tack or something. Another stone hit her and her hair wiped her face as she turned to view the people. "Loser! Stop crying and get a life!" A loud rumble of laughter echoed to her core, and she held back any true emotion but anger. Clenching her fists she crossed her arms and legs, glaring at the heads of children behind a picnic table. "I have one thank you, and I suggest you leave before I take yours." A few blonde girls ran away, yet most stayed, some laughing.

"Oooo! I'm so scared of the mental chick!" A white piece of paper was held high in the hair, and Helena could barely make out the black scratches on its surface. And suddenly, her stomach dropped. "Oh Goblin King! Gobling King!" One of the boys pretend to swoon into anothers arms, and the entire crowd giggled. Tears brimmed her eyes but she was determined not to cry. And to better her situation, she did what every kid would do in her position. Lie their asses off. "Excuse me?" Her voice didn't end the laughter, but somehow they heard it. Three boys and two girls made their way over to her, holding the paper in front of them. One boy cleared his throat and took the paper, and once he was within three feet of her, and motioned for every other kid to come around, he began to read what was on the parchment.

"Dear Jareth, I really wish that I could stay with you forever. My brothers don't even seem to notice me anymore, none the less my parents. But oh well. Thanks for the flowers. They helped with the stench that pesky goblin left behind. How did he follow you here anyway? Oh well. It dosen't much matter now. You know, mortal kids really are stupid and coin...coinc..." The boy pointed to a word and nobody could distinguish it, and the laughing stopped. Helena rolled her eyes and knew the word, and she was quite sure they knew it was written by her, might as well make him look like an idiot as well. "It says coincided retard." The boy nodded and read on. How... Repulsively stupid! "Concedered. Anyway, do you think that maybe I can stay at the castle for more than three hours today after school? I made you something! Well I have to go out to recess. Ick. Write back!" Once he threw the girl the paper everyone roared in laughter, making sure to add their commentary. "The Labyrinth! What is that? Crazy town?" "Is this Goblin King your boyfriend?" "Imagine that! Heloony having a boyfriend!" "I'm surprised she even has a friend!" "She dosen't! Its pretend!" Laughter continued from the crowd, and Helena's blood began to boil. She shoved the letter into her pocket for later and stood up, not caring to dust off her jeans. She was a few inches taller than the boy who had read the letter, which was saying something as she was second shortest in class, and raised her hand, punching him square in the face.

Now instead of laughter, gasps filled the air. Helena's heart continued to pound out of her chest, and the young boy fell to the ground, shriveling up and balling against the dry ground. Pushing her pale hands through the crowd her frail figure began to run. Run from them, from the playingground, beyond the fence, and away from the school. In reality it was only about three hundred feet, but to her small legs it felt like miles. She could see teachers eyeing her, one trying to chase her down - but tripped over a rock and plumented to earth. Taking one quick glance behind her she saw that she wasn't being followed, and smiled softly too herself. Had she actually won? She had escaped school? For now atleast. Once she would arrive home she was dead meat. But as of now it didn't matter. Besides, maybe she didn't have to return home. Maybe she could run off to the woods and live there forever. That wouldn't be so bad...

As she continued on her trek through the now fairly tall grass she moved her eyes to the ground, though was still going at the same pace she had started on. It was strange how much energy such a small thing could bear with her. After a few more moments of running she slowed down into more of a jog. Another glance back and found herself completely alone. It was somewhat frightening, to be alone in a place that was... Well not a very safe place for any child to be in. Oakwoods Elementary was located off in the woods, hence the name, far away from any real form of the small town. It wasn't like a city where there were dangers of people - it was the dangers of nature. Wild animals, snakes, and the fact you could get lost in a manner of seconds. After she was content with the fact she was truly on her own she began to walk, and turned to re-face what was in front of her. But once she had turned around her body ran into... something. At first she thought it was a tree, or maybe a citizens fence, but no that wasn't it at all. It was a man. A pit of fear formed in the bottom of her stomach, a sickly feeling overwhelming her. Gulping she had barely enough guts to lift her head, and open her eyes. And once she did, every emotion melted. A low cough flew from the man, who soon was bent down at her eye level. "Jareth!"

Her voice squeeled throughout the land, causing a few birds to fly off close tree branches. He covered her mouth with a single finger and then brushed a piece of hair out of the girls eyes. Helena wrapped her arms tightly around him, as if trying suffocate him. But as her arms weren't big enough to go all around him he continued his breathing at a normal pace. "Helena, what are you doing here?" The girl opened her mouth to explain the incident but once again her mouth was covered. "Now I know that part. But why did you run away?" Her head bowed and she shrugged softly. The man lifted an eyebrow and sat down on what used to be the ground, but was now a wine red blanket. He pulled her down to sit beside her, keeping her close, but so that his head was still high above hers. "Is it because they were teasing you?" She shrugged once more and he kept his brow high, holding his breath for her answer. He was treating her as his own child, as he always had - but now he was actually giving her a life lesson. At least she might actually listen to him. It was rare for a child her age to actually listen to her parents. She was no different, and so Jareth had made it a point to teach her what she had ignored from her mother and father.

A moment of silence went by before he began to push his weight on his elbow, propped up by his knee. While his other leg laid straight in front of him, his right arm wrapped itself around her shoulder. "It... It really hurt. No one believed me. And... And I couldn't tell them." He nodded in understandment, trying to avoid seeing her eyes now. There were more tears. If they were to fall, it would be only the third time he had seen it happen - and all he could do was hope she wouldn't. It killed him to see a child in pain, especially one he cared about as dearly as Helena. "You know, it you wanted I could always just send them to the Bog of Eteneral Stench!" The girl giggled underneath his arm, and one of his hands went to her stomach to begin tickling her contineously. "Jareth! Stop it!" He chuckled softly, though didn't move his hand, just watch her back fall to the ground with laughter, her cheeks turning a bright red. "Jareth!" Her voice went up and down, from a low call to a high shriek and eventually he let her go, a smile still plastered to his face.

The little girl's expression went back to mellow as she laid down, her head resting on his calve. "Now what on earth are you doing?" He sat back up so his face was directly above her's, his necklace falling dangerously close to her face. She smiled and rolled over so she wasn't facing him, though still on his leg. "I am tired. I want to take a nap." He sighed and held up a crystal that soon turned into a goblet of water, which he first drank out of then handed it to her. The king had expected a response such as 'Ew cooties!' or 'I want my own!' but she just drank eagerly. Running really had taken a toll on her. "Don't you have school to get back to?" She shook her head against his tight blue pants, and he rolled his eyes playfull at her. "I'm not going back there." She seemed very sure of herself... And he decided that perhaps he could let her have a day of vacation or so - and then he would turn back the clock to before recess. That way she might be able to avoid the incident with the boy. He stroked her hair gingerly, warm rays of sunshine resting on both of them. Ah.. It was a lovely moment, a lovely day. And as much as he wanted to enjoy it, he couldn't. Not only did he have this situation with Helena, he had some guests over - by their own invintation. Guests that weren't to fond of the fact he had made a friend out of a mortal. As silence began to build around them he sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears, making a soft cluck with his tounge.

"Well if you promise to be good and behave yourself, I'll let you stay at the Labyrinth." Immediatly she bolted up, and he made sure that he quickly pulled his head back, as not to be banged by hers. "Really?!" Her voice was extactict, to say at least. "Wait... For how long?" Some of the excitment had left her voice, and yet the same sparkle escaped her light blue orbs that continued to twinkle at his. He sighed and rubbed his glove covered hands together, contemplating the situation once more. "How about for one to two days. Depending on what happens." A smile finally appeared on her face and she embraced him once more. "I get to spend the night?! Thank you Jareth thank you thank you tha-" She was cut off as he raised his hand for silence, which she was quick to obey.

"You may, if, and only if, you get in bed when I tell you to. And you promise to be in your own bed." Jareth had made sure she had her own room to place her collectables from the Labyrinth, and a set of clothes just in case anything really did ever happen. Though last time she had stayed in the Labyrinth for more than six hours she had fell asleep on his bed while he was changing in his closet. Coming in to a nine year old girl collasped on his bed, while being almost naked mind you, was quite a shock. She giggled softly and nodded in approval. "Alright then, come on." She stood up and handed him the goblet and blanket, which soon disapated into thin air. He grasped her hand before sending them through a short transport to the Labyrinth. "Now, remember to stay here, alright. Its dinner time here as well. So if you go out you might accidently become someone's meal." She quirked a brow, but then just shrugged as she walked over to his throne and sat on top of it.

He took large, graceful strides toward her, clasping his hands behind him. The throne room was empty now as the goblins were off munching on the evening meal, and so he was able to not worry of stepping on his subjects. "What are you doing in my throne?" He smirked as he got closer to her. She curled up to fill the seat, laughing quietly to herself. Running the next few feet toward her he scooped her out of the chair, and sat himself onto his seat. He threw one leg over the arm rest, and let the other lay lifelessly on the ground. "Where am I suppose to sit?!" Jareth rolled his eyes as he picked her up once more and sat her one his lap. "Happy?" She nodded and rested her head against his chest. With one hand clasped to her arm, his other tapped his knee, suddenly deep in thought. He could feel her breathing deepen, sure she would go to sleep on him soon. But she would awaken with the next half hour. She always did.

His thoughts trailed off, from business to pleasure, from relaxing to argueing. He thought of the court he was supposed to give a directive speech to in the next few days, and then that one fairy maid working outside the castle. A warm flow filled his body as she turned around in his mind - but then he abrutly stopped. There was a child in his lap. Imagine what could have happened had his mind not changed. He laughed to himself as he thought of her innocent words speaking quietly, the words she would have most likely said, 'Are you wearing a belt buckle?'.


End file.
